Femina
by SofusGirl
Summary: "I quickly undressed myself, dropping my robes, pants and shirt to the ground. Once again I made sure I was alone, then I shed the rest. The piece hiding the true me from everyone" OneShot, D/H with a twist. Plz read and review ,
1. Femina

_**Femina**_

**Warning: There will be some Ooc-ness in this fiction, (especially Draco...) also I am ignoring the HBP and DH. I would also like to add that I will probably make a lot of ONE-SHOTS nowadays, as I am working on an OS, A Demon Awakens, on my deviantart page... Even if my muse seems to have left me for that one... TY. **

**Reviews would be nice pretty please^^, **

_«Mummy I really don't want to» I yelled. Tears running freely down my cheeks. «I want my brother back! I don't want to take his place!» I sobbed. Mother wiped my tears away. «It's the only way we may keep traditions up hun. You know that.» she said calmly as she cut my hair. What was once long wavy locks of hair were now only about four centimetres long. I looked at father with pleading eyes, but he was as cold as always. I sobbed again... "Quit your crying, child. It is not becoming for you." He said and walked out. I burst into tears again and my mother held me. "It's going to be all right my dear. There, there." back then, I was 9, and my brother had just died. _

_I was forced to watch as my brother was buried in my clothes, for no one were to know that I was the one who lived, and he the one that died. He was buried with my name on his tombstone, and with him, my entire life had died... My old clothes were thrown away and replaced by his. My room was made to fit his style, and I was taught to be him. I was no longer me. I was him. Of course it hurt. But I was taught not to show emotion like that. They were weak. _

_Then on my eleventh birthday I got my, no his, Hogwarts letter. I had learned to accept being him, but that still almost made me cry. Almost. My twin brother was dead, and now I truly had to take his place. His place in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. His place in society, all because they couldn't afford to lose their favourite child._

_When I arrived I found the school itself to be all I had ever dreamed back then. So big, and so dreamy. It looked like it was cut out of a storybook. My father had even made sure to get me a private room in the slytherin dorms, I don't know how, but he had. The only minus was all the mudbloods, halfbloods and blood-traitors there. Like those Weasleys... And the Granger girl... I was taught to hate them, so I did. Then I saw him. Standing with the youngest Weasley-boy, was Harry Potter. The hero of the wizarding world. I walked over to him and told him my name. I offered my friendship and guidance, but he denied me. When I think back I know why, I had after all insulted his friends... But it still hurt a lot. Though I didn't show it. I was sorted into slytherin. No surprise there. He was sorted to gryffindor. Since then we were truly sworn enemies. I insulted him and his friends at any time I could. All to get revenge for him denying my friendship at first. Then it was more of a hobby. But also to cover up something else. Something no one could ever know. They could never ever find out, one of my deepest secrets. Who I truly was, and who the true me had grown to like..._

"What's wrong, Potter? Didn't your parents teach you how to walk properly?" I sneered as he tripped. "Oh, I forgot. They couldn't, could they? They're dead after all" My fellow slytherins laughed. "Oh sod off, Malfoy" he spat as he got up and kept going. I smirked at him and tripped him again before I walked off with the rest of the slytherins. "Your the best Drakiepoo" Pansy squealed. I almost shuddered in disgust. "DON'T call me that, Pansy" I hissed. I was really not in the mood for her stupid crush on me. She wouldn't be acting like that if she knew the true me. Then she'd probably lay off me! "But Draco..." she whined. I inwardly cursed her. "I'll be in my room" I said. "ALONE" I added as Pansy made to follow me. She looked pathetic, and acted fitting to that. Sure she was pureblood, but she was a major pain in the arse. When I entered my personal space I immediately sighed and dropped down on the bed. "You'd think she was more of parasite than a human being" I muttered, thinking of Pansy. "I'd date Potter sooner than her..." I thought and then blushed. Where had that come from? Damn. I had thought that silly crush would have passed by now! After all, we were supposed to hate each other... Right? I heard a knock on the door. "Don't you have prefect duties?" I heard Blaise say. "Yes. I am on my way." I said. Blaise was one of my very few TRUE friends. But even he didn't know that the actual Draco was dead... Even he didn't know mother and father had made me fill his place... I sighed and moved out for my 'duties'.

When I was finally done with that I really felt like taking a bath. I immediately thought of the prefects bathroom. None of the other prefects would be there after all, so no one would know. I hoped. I slipped in and double checked that nobody was there, then I started filling the bath and quickly undressed myself, dropping my robes, pants and shirt to the ground. Once again I made sure I was alone, then I shed the rest. The piece hiding the true me from everyone. The piece wrapped tightly around my chest, to conceal what a simple glamour charm couldn't. I could alter my voice with a spell, I could make myself far more masculine with them, but no matter what, it couldn't hide _those. _It made them smaller, and easier to cover up, but it didn't completely conceal them. Imagine what would happen, if they knew that the one they knew as Draco Malfoy, ice prince of Slytherin, was in fact a girl. And a rather cute one at that. I lowered myself into the bath and let out a sigh of relief and pleasure from the hot water.

Suddenly the door opened, and in marched Hermione Granger. "Of all people, why her?" I thought desperately. Luckily the water and foam covered all but my head, but still... I blushed furiously, what if she found out? She still hadn't noticed me. For being such a smart girl, she could be really ignorant sometimes. She stripped down to nothing but a towel, and as she stepped into the water she left it by the side. I gulped. "Ah!" she said as she got into the bath. What would she do when she noticed me. I froze. Malfoys don't panic! I reminded myself. I calmed down. Suddenly he saw me. Her face turned a furious red, rivalling even weasels hair colour. "M-Malfoy!" She squeaked. I couldn't speak. If I did she'd hear my real voice. The voice of a girl, not Draco Malfoy... "What are you doing here?" She said after covering herself up. She was still angry, no doubt, but she seemed curious as to why I hadn't insulted her yet. I gulped. I wanted to tell her I had every right to be here, as I too was a prefect, but I couldn't, I'd reveal myself... To Har-, I mean Potter's, best friend... "Answer me Malfoy!" She said. I sighed. I had to get up soon. I had no choice. I decided. "Don't tell anyone what you will now see..." I whispered. She looked utterly confused but nodded insecurely. Slowly I rose up from the water showing my curves and very not-boyish looks. She gasped. "You're a..." she started but cut off and instead asked: "Who did this to you?" I snorted. "I've always been this way." I said. She raised her eyebrow sceptically. "You know what. Let's start over. Pretend we've never met. I'm not Draco Malfoy, so technically we haven't..." I stated and smirked. Again she nodded insecurely. "Okay... I guess..." "Good. Hey there. I'm Mairie Malfoy, Draco's twin sister." I said and reached out a hand. She said her name and smiled at me. We stayed and chatted for a while. It felt so good to be _me_ again, and not him. A little girl-time helped a lot. I got dressed and was once again Draco, not Mairie. "You aren't that bad a girl, for a mudblood. But remember Hermione, you can't tell anyone, and I will have to act as I usually do, once we get out of this room. Keep that in mind..." I walked out and back to my room.

Soon we met regularly in the prefects bathroom, and chatted about everything, two weeks had already passed since she'd found me, and Halloween was coming closer. Dumbledore had decided that there was going to be held a Halloween party of more muggle style this year. We were going to dress up in costumes and masks. No one would be recognized until midnight. Of course, this was only for the 6th and 7th years, not the younger ones. It was now a Saturday, meaning no school work today. "What will you dress up as, Mairie?" Hermione asked me. "I dunno... I'm not even sure I'll go..." I said. "But you have to! It's a chance for you to be the girl you are in public, without anyone knowing" Hermione stated. I simply shrugged and said it would be nice, but I had nothing to wear. At that point she smirked in a very slytherin style. "We'll go shopping" She said. "Say what now?" I was stunned. I'd be recognized right away! "You'll be disguised" she smiled and waved her wand over my head. She transfigured my clothes into a short denim skirt, a black t-shirt with a big snake and bright green writing saying "Slytherin pride", black and green striped tights and gorgeous black high heeled boots. "Wow! It's so cool!" I said shocked. She grinned at me. "I knew you'd like it" She had a matching outfit on but instead of black and green it was black and red, and the t-shirt had a big lion head instead of a snake and writing. "One more thing and we're good to go" Hermione said and put on some make-up on my face, and fixed my hair. I let her. I had learned to trust her lately, she had after all kept my secret. I looked in a mirror and gasped. I looked stunning, and cool. My hair was spiked up, except for a bit in the front, which was elegantly laid over one eye. **(A/N: Think of Halle Berry in Catwoman) **As for make-up, I had black liquid liner around the eyes, and green eye-shadow, and a dark red lip-gloss. I looked rocked out, and damn good. "Thanks" I muttered. She shone up and we left to diagonalley unnoticed.** (A/N: Dunno if they're allowed to, but they are now in this story xD)**

When we arrived there Hermione kept pulling on me dragging me along to muggle London instead. "There are some neat costumes in a shop I know of there" she explained. I just went along. A few boys, both muggles and wizards whistled at us and tried to flirt, but we waved them off and kept going. She finally got to the store she wanted and we entered. We looked around for a while until Hermione found something she liked. She picked out a rather sexy cat-costume. It was all leather and consisted of leather pants with what looked like claw-holes in it, a very bra-like top, also in leather, a pair of long gloves with claws, and a mask covering half her face and had two fur covered cat ears on top. There was also a furry, though fake, tail sticking out.**(A/N: Again, think catwoman, but with furry ears and a tail xD) **She came out of the dressing room. "So how does it look?" she asked. She looked great, only her hair revealed her. "Cool. But we must do something with your hair" I answered with a grin. "I know" she sighed. "Have you found anything yet?" I shook my head and kept looking through costumes. Then I saw it. In a dark corner there was a gorgeous green Gaelic dress. It looked like it was taken right from the 16th or 17th century. Perfect for an elven princess costume. It had golden linings and embroideries and a golden circlet headpiece with an emerald stone came with it. "How much for that one" I asked one of the muggles working there. "Ah... It's an expensive one. 1 000 £" she said. "I'll buy it!" I claimed, and dug out some muggle money.

I was back in my room a few hours later. I had washed off all the make-up and got back into me as Draco. "Hey, Draco, can I come in?" Blaise asked from outside. I let him in. "Hey mate. Where have you been lately, we've hardly seen you at all, and it's like you're not really interested in bothering any Gryffindors, not even Potter!" he said. I merely shrugged. "I've been busy" I said. "are you going to the Halloween party?" I tried changing the subject. He nodded. "I'll go as a prince I think" he said with a huge grin. "You know, the ladies love a prince, and some of the boys do too" he winked. Honestly, that's all he thinks about. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was aiming for a certain Weasley boy, but what he saw in him was unknown to me. "What about you, Draco?" I shrugged. "Dunno yet. I might not even go, but if I do I might go as a vampire" I lied. That's one of the perks of being a Slytherin. We're damn good liars. "Pansy is going as a pink princess, talk about cliché" he said. He kept chatting on and on. Good thing about Blaise was that he could keep talking for quite some time without expecting replies. "See ya later Draco" he said as he finally left.

In class I was as distracted as ever. I kept gazing over to Potter. Taking in his form as he tried to pay attention. His dark hair was messy as usual, and his glasses had slid down a bit so I could see his beautiful emerald green eyes. Suddenly he sat up and turned towards me. I froze. "What are you looking at Malfoy?" he said. I almost blushed, but instead I glared at him. "I was thinking! What? You thought I'd look at your ugly face?" I sneered. The Slytherins laughed and the Gryffindors glared, with the exception of Hermione, who simply rolled her eyes and smiled ever so slightly. It hit me like a bludger, she knew! She had figured out my little -okay BIG- crush on Harry, I mean POTTER!

Finally Halloween came. I brought my dress and other accessories with me to meet Hermione in the Room of Requirements. We dressed up quickly. She charmed my hair, making it reach my waist in the wavy texture it had before it had been cut short, and also charmed my ears to make them look like the ears of an elf. She also helped me with my make-up since I had no experience with it. I helped her in return, charming the cat ears on her mask to act as if they were actual cat-ears stuck on her head, the claws on the gloves to be real, and the tail on the outfit so it would be as if it really was her own tail. To finish it off I charmed her hair so it would be more manageable and less bushy. We looked at each other in awe. She wore make-up matching her outfit, dark and sexy, and had some high heeled black leather shoes and had added a black leather collar with a small bell on, like a cat's collar, to top it all off. I had sparkling gold and green eye-shadow and gold nail-polish. My lipstick was faint and natural looking, but glossy. I had some high heeled gold sandals on, and the headpiece fit perfectly, placing the emerald right on my forehead. I had some golden bracelets matching my other items, and finished off with a glittery green mask with gold edges. Hermione smiled at me, and I grinned back. We walked out together. Her tail swinging behind her as she walked. "We're going to shock them all 'Mione" I smirked. She giggled and nodded. "You bet Mairie"

We entered the great hall and saw that most students already were there. 'Mione strutted over to Weasley and Harry. "'Mione, is that you?" Harry said. He was dressed as some kind of vampire. His hair was slicked back like my style usually had been, and he had dark Kohl under his eyes. His eyes were charmed to have slit pupils, his canines were charmed to look like fangs. His skin was also charmed to be much more pale than usual. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves and wore black leather pants, a white shirt with a black vest on. And a cape, which was blood red on the inside and black on the outside. He looked so handsome. I mentally slapped myself for that thought, and looked at the weasel instead. He was dressed as a Japanese fox demon. He had two charmed fox tails, fox ears and claws. He had a Japanese styled outfit, and even sported a Japanese sword. He had probably looked rather good too, if he wasn't gaping at Hermione.

"Of course it's me. Oh, you have to meet my new friend." She said and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards them. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley" Weasley said and reached out a hand. I looked sceptically at him and sent 'Mione a questioning look. I mean, he kinda hated the Draco me, right? 'Mione nodded slightly and I shook his hand. "I'm Harry Potter" Harry said and I shook his hand too. "Pleased to meet you. Call me Mairie" I said. Purposely leaving my surname out. They accepted that, and didn't ask. "What house are you in?" Ron asked curiously. "Slytherin" I muttered. He shuddered a bit. "A slytherin? Aaw! But she seemed so nice" he said. "Hey! I can be nice! When I want to..." I bit back. Harry smiled. "Care to dance?" He asked. I blushed furiously and nodded. He took my hand and lead me out on the dance floor. Weasley made gag motions and said "Dancing with a slytherin! I don't care how hot she is, it's still wrong!" To which Hermione smacked him in the head, making me and Harry laugh before we started dancing. A slow song started playing and we moved closer to each other dancing a slow dance. We moved as one around the dance floor, dancing and having fun.

We danced for what felt like hours, when Harry leaned in and whispered "Do you believe in love at first sight?" before he caught my lips in a sweet quick kiss. I blushed slightly and looked up at him. I reached up and he down as our lips met in another kiss. This time with more passion. We were watched by everyone, and all around there were whispers like "Who is that girl?" and "Where did she come from?" and of course "I wish I was in her place". We ignored them. When we finally let go of each others lips he said: "I feel like I know you already. Have we met before?" I smiled and looked at him with unreadable eyes. "Yes. But I'll leave it to you to find out" The time was a quarter to twelve and Dumbledore stood up. "Happy Halloween students. We will have a vote to whom will be this party's king and queen, then at the stroke of twelve we will take off our masks. Now keep dancing, but remember to vote" he stepped down. I hid a smirk as I saw Severus Snape bidding Hermione up for a dance. No one else would recognize him, but I did. He had tied his hair back in a low ponytail, and was looking younger than ever. He looked like he was dressed like a devil, he had a black charmed devils tail and little horns were poking out of his forehead. His ears were pointed and he had fangs. But Snape bidding her up for a dance? Hilarious, to me anyway...

The clock struck twelve and Dumbledore once again spoke to us. "The votes have been counted. And we have some winners here" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "In third place, as Lord and Lady of this party we have... Blaise Zabini, dressed as a prince and... Ron Weasley, dressed as a Fox demon." Giggles and aaw's broke out from the room. I noticed Weasley blush. I already knew Blaise had a thing for him, but it seemed that tonight he'd finally done something about it. They stepped up to the "stage" and received a crown and a tiara. The crowd cheered out "Kiss, kiss, kiss" and so Blaise decided to comply. He grabbed Weasley, and leaned down catching his lips in a kiss. The crowd, including Harry, myself and 'Mione cheered. Except most Slytherins, who seemed to find it disgusting that he kissed, not only a Gryffindor, but a "blood-traitor". Dumbledore simply smiled and announced the next pair. "Now for second place, the prince and princess... The black devil, and the cat-girl" It seemed like no one knew who they really were. I smirked. Again the crowd called for a kiss. Snape, "The-Black-devil", looked slightly put out. I could understand that, he _was_ a professor after all, and she was a student, even if he wasn't sure of it. "Oh, come on. Go with the flow" 'Mione said and grabbed his shirt pulling him down for a quick kiss. I bent over laughing at the utterly shocked look on his face. "What's so funny?" Harry asked. "Oh, just that I know who that devil is" I gasped between laughing fits. "Who?" he wondered. I just shook my head. He'd have to find out on his own. I watched as the odd-couple got their own crowns. "And now, the ones you have been waiting for. Tonight's king and queen. Let me present... The vampire prince and the elven princess." I was stunned. We won? People cheered and whistled. "Come on, my queen" Harry grinned and we walked up to the "stage". We didn't need any cheering on, as Harry immediately grabbed me and pulled me in for a long-lasting, hot, passionate kiss. Whistles and cheers were clearly audible. We got our crowns and smiled. Colin Creevey took pictures and we watched as most people took off their masks.

"Now can you tell me where I know you from, Mairie?" Harry asked. I smirked. "That would ruin my fun"

"Could you at least tell me what your full real name is?" He insisted. "No, but my first-name really is Mairie, though you know me by another one. But you've been good, so I'll give you some hints" I said. "My initials as you know them are DM, and the me you knew is not who I really am. You'd be surprised if you knew..." I sighed. "'Mione! How are you doing?" I asked as Hermione came over. "Great, but I wonder who that devil really was... He was so familiar, but I couldn't place him..." she mused. "Really? And I thought you were supposed to be so smart. You disappoint me, Granger" I joked. She stuck out her tongue at me. "He was a great kisser though... Even if it was brief." I shuddered. "Thanks for that mental image" I grimaced. I knew I was acting very un-Malfoyish, but as myself, Mairie, I could really be _me. _"So you know who he was?" she wondered. I nodded. "But I'm not telling you" I smirked in my _very_ Malfoyish way. "She's so mean, she won't tell anything!" Harry groaned jokingly. 'Mione agreed. "Looks like Weasley's busy" I stated glancing over at him and Blaise. They were really snogging. Blaise whispered something in Weasley's ear making him blush. He then nodded weakly and they sneaked out. "That was fast" I mumbled. "Yeah right. Ron has been drooling over Zabini for weeks, he thought he hid it from us, but really, it was blatantly obvious." Hermione explained. "To you it was. Really 'Mione, you're too smart for your own good" Harry stated. I giggled. "We'd better leave soon. The party's practically over now." I said. "Yeah... It is getting rather late..." Harry agreed. I got up and started walking out with Hermione. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What? No goodnight kiss?" He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. I answered the kiss and walked out slightly dazed.

I changed into my Draco persona, as I was starting to see it, in the room of requirements and removed my make-up. The dress was put in a bag with my other "girl-stuff" and I moved to my room in the dungeons. When I got there I encountered a ruffled Blaise, looking as if he'd just had a good shag. On second thought, he probably had. "Yo Drake" he greeted me. "Didn't see you at the party... Hey, what's in the bag?" he said. "Nothing special... Did you have a good time with the weasel" I teased. "Hey! I'll have you know, he's my boyfriend now, so don't call him that" Blaise pouted. I could tell he was joking, and that he knew I was too. Suddenly he snatched my bag. "Hey!" He sure wasn't a Slytherin for nothing... "Don't!" I pleaded. "Really Drake, is it really such a big deal?" he said, and looked into the bag... He suddenly turned slightly red. "You _were _there!" he stated. "I..." I started. "Why didn't you tell me? And there are easier ways to get a boyfriend than turning yourself into a girl Draco. How did you do that anyway?" he said. "I didn't!" I claimed and pulled him into my room. "I _am_ a girl, Blaise! I was born a girl." I explained. "But... How? Why the bloody hell are you posing as a boy?" Blaise looked utterly confused. "I guess I'll have to explain..." I sighed and began explaining, like I had with Hermione... "It's a tradition in the Malfoy family that the eldest boy will be the first one to go to Hogwarts... In the older days, if a girl was the first-born she'd be killed at birth, nowadays they're usually given away... But in my case... I had a twin brother. He was named Draco, and I was Mairie. He was born first, so I was allowed to live, but he got sick. And at the age of nine he... he died... " At this point tears began to run down my cheeks. "To avoid breaking tradition they came up with this crazy idea to switch our places. My hair was cut, and my clothes replaced by his. He was buried with my clothes and my name... and I had to take his place. I didn't want to, but had no say in the matter... After a while I got somewhat used to it. Being a boy wasn't so hard, at least not back then. But as any girl I went through certain changes..." I blushed "And I started noticing the boys more... Especially one boy... Of course it had to be Harry Potter, the-boy-who-bloody-well-lived..." I said. I kept explaining about how 'Mione found me out, and how we had grown closer, become best-friends of a sort, gone shopping and picked out costumes. Blaise was comforting me. "You could have told me Dra- I mean Mairie... I would have been there for you" he said. "What will you do about Potter?" I shrugged. I really didn't know what to do. "You should tell him you know. If I got Ron, the Slytherin hating Gryffindor boy, then you can certainly get Potter. He's even a lot more forgiving than Ron." Blaise said. Then he moved to the entrance to my room. "Don't worry Drake, I won't tell anyone." he winked as he left.

I sighed and dropped down on my bed. What should I do? I lay awake for hours just thinking of Harry, and what the hell I should do. I sighed a lot, and tossed and turned, until finally I fell asleep, dreaming of Harry and me and what we could possibly have if only...

When I awoke the next morning, a Sunday morning, I had decided. I'd try and tell him, and if he couldn't accept it, he wasn't worth it... And if he did accept it, I'd go public with who I was, no matter what mother and father thought of it. I was 17 now anyway, so they had no say in it! I was very secure of myself when I got out of bed and dressed. I didn't hide my femininity as well as I used to, for I would have to show him. So I simply put on my shirt and robe to cover it up. Then I walked out determinedly heading for Hermione, the library.

I got in there and saw her sitting there with Harry and Ron. "I don't get it... Who could he be?" I heard her say to them. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said when he saw me approaching. "Hi to you too... Yo 'Mione, I need to talk to you a second" I said. Ron and Harry looked shocked. "Uhm, sure" She said, a bit confused at my sudden openness. "Blaise found out" I said. "He suggested I should tell Harry... I think I will, but what do you think?" she looked at me with a smile and _pet my head_! Harry and Ron snorted. "Do it. Then tell me who the devil was!" she winked. "'kay, but you're not going to like it when I tell you" I grinned. I walked over to Harry confidently and opened my mouth to tell him, when I lost all courage and blushed. "What's up with Malfoy?" Ron said. 'Mione pushed me slightly closer to him. "Stop it!" I hissed. She simply grinned at me. "I'm-Mairie-Malfoy-I-was-the-one-you-danced-with-last-night!" I burst out. "huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really! You've got to do better than that M." she said. I blushed and looked down. "I'm Mairie..." I repeated, slower this time. Harry turned red. "But you're a guy..." he stuttered. I shook my head."Really? I have to disagree" I said pulling my shirt a bit open, showing my cleavage. Harry's blush deepened. "No way!" he gasped. I nodded. "I-I'm sorry... I know I weren't what you expected..." I said and ran out and up to the room of requirements, where I sat down removed my glamours, making me look like a girl in boys clothes, as I was... and sobbed. He hadn't directly denied me, but I had lost all courage...

Hermione must have told Harry where I most likely was, for only minutes later he found me. He entered and sat down in front of me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hid my face. I knew I probably look vulnerable, but I didn't care. I was a girl, so I was allowed to cry. Harry reached out a hand and lifted my head up to meet his sympathetic eyes. I looked away. "Please... I know I'm pathetic" I whispered. "No. You're not. I asked you yesterday if you believed in love at first sight. I wanted to know, because I do. I fell in love with you at practically first sight. I felt attracted to you as Draco, without ever understanding it. But when I saw you as yourself, as Mairie Malfoy, I fell in love." he paused to let me take it all in. I looked at him. My silver eyes still shiny from the tears, and some tears hung in my long eyelashes. "I love you, Mairie Malfoy. With all my heart. I don't know, or care why, but I know that I love you." He declared and kissed me, desperately and passionately. I responded to the kiss and hugged him tight. We broke apart to breathe and I looked into his emerald orbs and spoke with all my heart "I love you Harry." It was barely more than a whisper, but still enough. I told him the entire story, as I had told it to Blaise, and Harry comforted me at the hardest parts, and when I was done, he kissed me again, fiercely, but comforting, to show he could relate to my pain, that he was there for me. The room provided a king sized bed and we lay down on it, simply holding each other at first. Then we kissed, and snogged, and then... then we slept together for the first time. It was one of the best feelings in my life, and I loved it. I loved _him_.

When we finally got out of the bed Harry kissed me and once more said "I love you" We got dressed and he looked me over. "You need new clothes." He stated and pulled me off to DiagonAlley. **(A/N: Still Sunday remember^^) **We entered one of the clothes stores there and harry quickly walked to the shopkeeper. "She needs a whole new wardrobe" he said, and they got to work. There were many skirts, tights, t-shirts, dresses and shoes, but also underwear, pants and sweaters. Like he said, a whole new wardrobe... I moved to pay, but he stopped me. "This is all on me" he grinned. I simply blushed and nodded. I now wore some of my new clothes, a black leather miniskirt, **(A/N: I really like leather clothes xD)** a green and black corset-styled top, green and black striped tights, much like the ones 'Mione had transfigured for me for our shopping trip before Halloween. And knee high boots with dark green straps, and about two centimetres high heels, We also went to a stylist in muggle London, who did my hair and make-up, Quite similar to what 'Mione had done back then... Harry also had bought some minor stuff. He now wore dark jeans, a black t-shirt which looked like someone had torn off the arms of, with a griffin printed on the front, and red wings on the back. Also he had finally gotten some contacts, so his eyes were looking extremely brilliant. We would completely shock the other students I thought with a grin. I kissed Harry on the cheek and we went back to Hogwarts.

And boy did we shock them. We strutted into the Great Hall for dinner, and all eyes turned to us. We held hands and grinned as we walked over to the Gryffindor table. Blaise also sat there with Ron, who looked as stunned as everyone else. I heard Blaise whisper to him "Shut your mouth, love, or people might think you're insane" Ron quickly gathered himself. "Wow!" he said. "Damn, you look good!" "Which one?" I smirked. "Both!" Ron quickly replied. Blaise faked hurt "You're not leaving me for them are you?" he joked. "Of course not, love" Ron smiled. He looked happier than I'd ever seen him, of course, I usually had seen him mostly pissed off at me... Hermione smiled. "I'm so glad you worked it out. Now, Mairie, I think we had a deal. Who was the Devil?" I knew Snape had heard her, 'cause he seemed to freeze up where he sat. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it... You've been warned" I said with a self satisfied smirk. "It was... Severus Snape" I said. I heard some gasps and "No way"'s from Harry, Ron, 'Mione and Blaise. "Yes way. I could tell, though he had disguised his true self very well..." I said. 'Mione blushed, but didn't look disgusted or displeased... If I hadn't known better I'd even say she looked almost pleased with it. She rose from her seat and left at the same time as Snape did, but no one noticed. They were still busy staring at me and Harry, to notice a potions-master and a top-student sneaking off to do stuff that I doubt would be seen as legal... But neither me or Harry cared at that moment. Not about that, or the many students staring at us. We were completely oblivious to that, for we only had eyes for each other, and we were utterly happy with that, no matter what others may thought.

**A/N: So whatcha' think? Hate it? Love it? Something I should change? Do you like my pairings? Tell me _what _you like/don't like and, if you bother, _why _you like/don't like it^^, **

**I wrote this in two friggin' days! My muse has been pushing me to do it for weeks now, so I did. **

**But please review and tell me _Your_ opinions, but be kind. Constructive critisism is fine, but Flames and rude reamarks are just annoying. Thank You^^,**


	2. Challenge, This is not a chapter

Not a chapter!

This story was intended to be a One Shot, however, as some people have asked for a second chapter I'll say this:

I will give you people a challenge, if you wish to you can take this story, and continue it! You may alter some things in "chapter one"(my version), and then add more chapters^^,

If you chose to take this challenge, plz send me a link to the story that you make, so I can read it :) This is not a competition, so there will be no prizes (sorry), but I'll probably add the stories you come up with to favorites, and I'll definitely leave a review^^,

Thank you for the attention, have a nice day

~SofusGirl


End file.
